Midvale
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if Barry, Kara and a few others attended high school together? Welcome to Midvale, where heroes are everywhere. R&R! Yes, this is MAJOR AU, Barry is a Wells, not an Allen, and they're all on the same Earth, let's call it Earth-4.
1. Barry Arrives

_A work commissioned by Corbin+Nugent on AO3. If anyone else wants a story writing, PM, or Comment/Review your idea and if I think I can make it work for you, I'll write it._

"Barry! Time for school!" Tess Wells shouted up the stairs. Since Tess, her husband Harrison, and their son Barry had moved from Central City to Midvale, they'd kept largely to themselves. They had too, however. Nobody could discover their secret.

Tess and her husband were world renowned scientists before the accident, before they created the Particle Accelerator. They owned and operated S.T.A.R labs in Central City, and they had big plans for the future of the world. Their son, Barry, wanted to follow in their footsteps and was there on the night they launched the Accelerator, they never suspected that their greatest invention would do this to their greatest joy. At the beginning, the machine worked as intended and the two scientists could only marvel at the accolades they would receive for this work and the advancements they would bring to mankind, but before long, everything went wrong.

Barry was on the roof, admiring the stars, the Accelerator was successful and powering the labs below, but there was a storm brewing, and the Accelerator was unintentionally feeding it with the pure energy it was generating. As the storm grew worse and worse, the Accelerator went into overdrive and began to blow, before anyone could do anything, the Accelerator exploded, the pure energy it sent into the sky energised the storm, and a lightning bolt came down upon S.T.A.R labs, striking young Barry Wells. The force knocked Barry into a coma with the raw power, a coma he remained in for nine long months, his parents refusing to admit him to Central City General, as S.T.A.R had the capabilities to provide for their son. After nine long months, where S.T.A.R labs lost most of its funding, and their careers laid in tatters, Barry Wells finally awoke, to the joy of both of his parents. However, what came back with their son did not bring them any joy. Reports had sprung up of criminals in Central City with powers, unheard of beforehand, men who could control the weather, men with the ability to utilise fire and ice in guns, men who could travel into mirrors, and now Barry it seemed also had these abilities, his entire body could vibrate, he could run at great speeds over great distances in a matter of minutes and seconds. Barry thought his new powers were cool. His parents were afraid.

They taught Barry to hone his new powers, and once he could control them, they sold the fledgling remains of their scientific empire and moved shop to the sleepy seaside town of Midvale, hoping that there, where their names would be relatively unknown, the three Wells' could live a normal life. They had taught Barry that he must hide his powers at all costs, he must blend in and he must live as normal a life as he could. He was not happy with this, but knowing how much it meant to his family, Barry was willing to do his utmost to blend in.

As Tess bade Barry farewell for the day, Barry headed out, walking down the street towards the new high school was scheduled to attend. He headed to the office to get his new timetable, to find two others waiting for theirs as well. A young man with sandy blonde hair and a young woman with piercing eyes and dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Barry." Barry introduced himself to them.

"Arthur." The other boy smiled at him.

"Diana." The young woman sniffed as she took Arthur and Barry in.

As the three teens looked at one another, they were joined by two new people appearing in the doorway. One was a young woman with dark hair and brown eyes, and the other was a blonde girl with striking blue eyes.

"You get your timetable here, Kara." The brunette said to the blonde before she walked away.

"Alex…" The blonde stated sadly as the brunette left her with the other three.

"Hi, I'm Barry, this is Arthur and Diana." Barry said, gesturing to the other two. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kara, Kara Danvers." The blonde smiled at him.


	2. Kara's new school

_Sorry for the lack of updates this past week, house renovations mean that you shouldn't expect updates to anything else until early next week I'm afraid._

Kara Danvers was new to this world and to the customs of this planet, but she was eager to learn more about it and try her best to fit in. She had made a promise to her parents to care for her cousin, and although she was succeeding in that, she had made a new promise, to Eliza and Jeremiah, that she would fit in, she would hide her powers, and she was determined that she would not fail them.

Alex had told her all about the new school that she would be attending, Alex was a sophomore the year above her, so was there to reassure Kara that high school and Middle school were not that different, all of her old friends from middle school would still be there, and the workload would not change all that much.

What Kara had not informed her sister of, not wanting to add more to Alex's plate already from her own studies and her focus on protecting Kara, was that Kara had no friends from middle school. She was seen as the "weird girl" in the town, and as such, she had no illusions that High school would be any better for her. The only reason that Alex did not know was that others played nice with Kara in Alex's presence, as they did not want to anger the elder Danvers sister, who had gained a reputation as a fierce fighter when it came to defending her sister.

Kara ate quickly as Alex got ready to show her to the new school where Kara would spend the next three years, and hoped her sister would be ready soon so she could get the day out of the way. Kara had a smile fixed on her face regardless, she hoped that the day would somehow end up being good, but she had no real belief that it would be. She just wanted to stay home really, curl up on the sofa with Alex and watch movies all day long. She knew she couldn't and nor would her sister be able too, so, for Alex's sake, she'd put on a smile and get to it.

"Are you ready for today, Kara?" Alex asked her sister with a slight frown. She knew how Kara hated to deal with change, but hopefully, she'd have enough friends attending that she would be alright, she knew many would be heading to larger high schools in nearby cities, but Midvale High would have enough students there hopefully to be ok for Kara.

"I'm up for it, Alex." Kara smiled at her sister. She'd gotten the hang of English by now, after having been on Earth for two years, and she hoped that with the new environment, there was a chance she could branch out further with her social networking.

Alex smiled at her as the bus arrived and the two of them headed to the school, as they got there, Alex pulled her sister aside before she could be swept up in the masses of students heading in for their first day.

"Come with me, I'll show you where you get your timetable." Alex said as she grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her down the hall towards the office.

As Alex led Kara down the hall, they heard voices as they saw three other students in there, there was two boys, one with blonde hair, the other with dark brown hair and a young woman with dark hair as well. As Kara opened the door and the two of them saw three pairs of eyes turn to them, Alex turned to Kara.

"You get your timetable from here, Kara." Alex said to her before she turned and walked away.

"Alex…" Kara stated as her sister walked away, tears welling in her eyes. She did not know these new people and didn't want to be left behind by her sister. She needed Alex with her, just for now, just until she felt calmer here.

"Hi, I'm Barry and this is Arthur and Diana." The brown haired boy said to Kara with a smile, "Who are you?"

Kara smiled at him, the new boy seemed nice enough, and the other two also seemed friendly enough, they weren't judging Kara, and all of them must have been new here, so maybe this was a chance for her to make some new friends.

"My name is Kara, Kara Danvers."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers." The boy named Barry winked at her, a Kara flushed scarlet. "I'm new to this town, want to show me the sights sometime?"

"I'd love too, are you all new?" Kara asked, blushing deeply still at Barry's flirting attitude.

"I've just moved here with my dad, he's the new lighthouse keeper by the beach." Arthur smiled. He liked the other new kids so far, and this girl who lived here seemed nice enough. Perhaps he could make a new life here, he didn't like the fact that he was having to live here for now, but with his mother's domain of Atlantis too dangerous for him at the moment, with threats like Ocean Master out there, Arthur, as the Prince of Atlantis, had to be protected, and living on the surface was the way that they had decided to protect him. His father had agreed to live by the coast, so when the time came, Arthur could return to the kingdom if he wished easily enough.

"I was recently adopted by a lovely couple who live here, the Princes." Diana said as she observed the newcomer. She could already tell that Arthur and Barry harboured a lot of power, and looking upon Kara, she could tell that despite the sunny face she showed, this was a girl in deep sorrowful pain and this new girl was someone with tremendous power behind her, she did not want to be the cause of anger for any of these three people, as she did not want to be on the receiving end of anything they could do to her. Most mortals wouldn't stand a chance against an Amazonian princess, but these three, these could be both a great ally and asset, or a very dangerous foe, Diana realised.

"Oh, I've heard of them, they're meant to be nice people." Kara smiled at the other girl. The three new students all appeared to be nice.

'Especially Barry.' Kara thought to herself with a blush.

It looked like the next few years would be good for Kara.

"Well, well, the newbies and the freak." A voice sneered from the doorway, turning around, the four students saw an older teen stood before them, sneering at them. Kara balled her fists as the other three looked in shock, this was a boy in Alex's year, someone who liked to bully Kara, seemed to love Alex, and had been watching Kara like a hawk ever since Kara had saved people from a car accident a year before.

He claimed he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but Kara _knew_ that he had seen what she had done, and she knew he wanted to know more, no matter how he managed that.

"Max." Kara frowned at him.

The boy sneered at her again.

"That's Maxwell or Mr Lord to you, freak."


	3. How a Princess became a Prince

_Lost my entire chapter, so had to restart this chapter, sorry for the really late upload_

"Diana! You're going to be late for school!" Mr Prince called up the stairs to where his adopted daughter was, wishing she'd hurry up.

Diana had always been a special child, but that was something that came from being a demigoddess, he was sure, not that he could ever tell anyone that, or that he'd be believed if he told anyone anyway. He had taken her in, with his wife, for the Amazonians, and moved out of Metropolis and to the sleepy town of Midvale for her safety.

His father in law had told him much of the mythical island of the Amazons when he had visited, and Steve Trevor had told his daughter and her husband about the young girl he had befriended there, who had persuaded her mother to help him be sent home.

"Young Diana." Steve would reminisce to his daughter and her husband. "She was a wilful child, and a good friend."

It had been a shock for the Prince's when a woman clad in armour had appeared on their doorstep one night, rain soaking her hair and a young child with her, asking for Steve Trevor. When they told her that he had passed away a year before, but asked how they could help her, they heard her mutter "He's gone, Diana." Recognising the name, they had convinced the duo to come in for a drink and explain that they knew of them.

"He was my hope, my best hope, for protecting Diana." The woman, who they had managed to discern was Hippolyta, had told them. "Our greatest enemy has returned, and with his return, Themyscira itself is threatened. I will not allow Diana to fall into the hands of Ares. I need somewhere to keep her safe."

Before they could say anything to comfort the distressed Amazonian, her eyes lit up and she jumped from her seat. "Nobody would suspect it, it'd be the perfect gamble, you, you could look after Diana, keep her safe whilst we hunt for Ares and his forces." Hippolyta told them, to their bemusement.

Before Brian Prince could even utter a word, his wife had given her assent, and before he knew it, Hippolyta was gone and they had a daughter to care for. Knowing who she was and what many would do to get their hands on her, they had quickly decided to move, choosing the town of Midvale, due to its small size and coastal setting, they hoped, should the worst come, they could quickly escape, either overland or via the ocean.

Shaking his head at the memory of what had happened, Diana was a bit aloof, partly due to her upbringing, partly to protect herself and the Prince's, but she had won a place in the hearts of both Brian and his wife, and he knew he'd be damned before he let any harm come to her, whether it was from Ares or anyone else.

Bidding Diana goodbye as she set off for school, he just hoped she'd make some friends and settle in, and above all, hide herself from those seeking to do her harm.


End file.
